Zamigo Delma
|-|1= |-|2= is the member of Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler who is responsible for the rise of the Lupinrangers after he (apparently) kills their loved ones. Character History One year prior to the formation of the Patrangers, Zamigo Delma used his power of freezing to kill dozens of humans. Among his victims were Shori Yano, the older brother of Kairi Yano, Tooma Yoimachi's fiancée Aya Ohira, and Umika Hayami's best friend Shiho Ichinose. The three bereaved youths were then approached by Kogure, servant of the descendant of Arsene Lupin, who gave each a VS Changer, offering them the task of gathering the Lupin Collection as the Lupinrangers, which would give them the power to restore their loved ones. During his time on Earth, Zamigo informed Destra of the collection the Patrangers have. He is then seen walking amongst the people, while whistling. After Bundolt’s death, Zamigo simply laughed at Destra’s failure and calling it “cold” while eating an ice cube. He is later seen crossing paths with Keiichiro Asaka, with the latter calling him a “weird guy”. As information of his location came out, he was then confronted by Kairi Yano. When asked if he had any memory of what he did a year ago, he jokingly stated he was breathing. A fight ensued between him and Lupinred, on which the latter almost died if he had not activated the scissor dial fighter at the last minute. After seeing his persistence, Zamigo went and say how much he likes him, where he shot at the Lupinranger one more time in order to escape, but not before saying his name and his desire to meet the thief again. Later, he was met with Destra Majjo, who confronted him for his reasons for releasing intel about the Lupin collection the Lupinrangers and Patrangers have, only to smile and stare scaringly at the Gangler General. Later on, he made a business transaction with Giwi. As he watched Giwi fight both Patkaiser and the X Emperor, he was approached by Raimon with the intent of teaming up, but instead just laughed at Giwi’s destruction and left with thinking over the proposal. As Raimon approached Zamigo a second time to get his answer for teaming up, Zamigo instead laughed at the idea because he knows that the purpose of that is to keep him under his thumb as his piece of the Collection is useless in protecting him from his power. Zamigo was then attacked by Raimon to make him pay for laughing at him, but it was interrupted by the arrival of the Patrangers. As the Patrangers finish doing their roll call, Zamigo took the chance to escape and left it upon them to finish off Raimon while calling them “humans”. Personality Zamigo is a mysterious individual who has a strange habit of whistling and eating ice, while walking around. He is remorseless, as he just brushly claimed that getting rid of people is easy. He also tends to shiver, whenever he would say “So cold" He also has the tendency to sprinkle either English or Spanish into his speech. However, he is not what he appears to be when he offered Keiichiro Asaka and Sakuya Hikawa a chance to return to the human world. He also appears to be a bit sympathetic, as he seems to be a bit down after Narizma’s death, as he was such a “handy tipster”. Arsenal Zamigo can create a number of ice-based flintlock pistols from the two Gangler Safes on his thighs. Each pistol created can fire an amber-colored ice pellet which can cause anyone or anything that is struck by it to be encased in ice and shatter, which then can transport the victim or object to another location of Zamigo's choice. Powers and Abilities Like other Gangler generals, he could open a portal between his dimension and Earth. *'Cryokinesis': Zamigo Delma can create, shape and manipulate ice. He claims the ability is his own natural power, but the fact that he has to use his safes casts doubt on his words. *'Human Disguise': Like every Gangler, Zamigo Delma has the special ability to disguise himself as a human. It is also possible that he is also responsible for giving his fellow Ganglers their human disguises. *'Skilled Marksman': Zamigo is very skilled marksman. During his first encounter with Kairi, he managed to first deliver a shot against the Lupinranger despite the previous' advantage of having his gun pointed at him. *'Regeneration': Zamigo Delma can heal himself or regrow a lost appendage, like one one of his back tendrils when LupinRed sliced it off with the Blade Dial Fighter in its Blade Boomerang Mode. *'Self-Liquefaction': Due to an unnamed pinwheel like treasure equipped in his safe, he can freely turn his body into green liquid to negate damage. Profile * Height: 200cm * Weight: 220kg * Criminal Record: Multiple accounts of Human Abduction * Lupin Collection: * Gangler Safe Location: Left and Right Thighs and Tail-Like Appendage * Password Number:(Left thigh) ??????; (Right thigh) ??????; (Tail-like appendage) ??? Notes *Zamigo Delma's motif is based on a Plesiosaurus, a Cowboy and Ice. *Zamigo Delma's human form is reminiscent to a spanish cowboy: wearing a sombrero, two ponchos sewn together and cowboy boots with spurs. *Zamigo Delma is the only general of the Gangler with a human form. * Zamigo Delma is the first Gangler Monster to kill humans off-screen. * Zamigo Delma is the first Gangler Monster to have three safes on his body * Zamigo Delma has the tendency to sprinkle either English or Spanish into his speech. * Zamigo's habit of whistling a tune could possibly be a nod to Kikaider's main villain Hakaider. Zamigo's actor previously played the rebooted version of the titular hero. * Zamigo's freezing and murder of the Lupinrangers' loved ones, causing them to become Lupinrangers mirrored from . **The skunk stripes in his hair evokes that of from . *Like from Lupinranger VS Patranger's sister series , he tends to say goodbye on a European language (Italian for Evolto and Spanish for Zamigo). Behind the Scenes Portrayal Zamigo Delma is played by , who is best known for his portrayal of Jiro/Kikaider in Kikaider REBOOT. His suit actor is . Etymology Zamigo Delma's name is based off the Spanish word "amigo", which is used to address or refer to a friend in Spanish-speaking areas and derma which means skin. It could also come from "Amigo del mal." Which would translate to "friend of evil." Appearances **''Number 5: Targeted, the International Police'' **''Number 6: What to Protect'' **''Number 9: In Order to Meet Again'' **''Number 10: It's Not Over Yet'' **''Number 17: Secret Feeling'' **''Number 24: Promise to Return Alive'' **''Number 25: Make it the Strongest'' **''Number 29: Photos to Remember'' **''Number 38: Collection From Outer Space'' **''Number 39: Bet on This'' **''Number 41: A Door to Another World'' **''Number 44: The Truth Found'' **''Number 46: An Inescapable Game'' **''Number 47: What I Can Do Now'' **''Number 48: The Real Face Under The Mask'' **''Number 49: As A Phantom Thief, As A Police Officer'' **''Number 50: Forever Adieu'' }} References Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Generals Category:Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler